


Good Bye

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good bye cruel world… I no longer need you… You have hurt me enough… I cannot deal with this pain anymore… Mom, I’m sorry… I will miss you… I’m in too much pain to go on living… Good bye…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This contains suicide. This subject is sensitive and if you are uncomfortable with it in any way, DO NOT READ.

“Good bye cruel world… I no longer need you… You have hurt me enough… I cannot deal with this pain anymore… Mom, I’m sorry… I will miss you… I’m in too much pain to go on living… Good bye…”

I finished writing out my suicide note and reread it checking for mistakes. I sat on the Floor of my room looking at the gun that would shortly end my life. As I sat there holding the gun, I thought about the events of the past few days.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory/Flashback/Retelling of my story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was a happy girl about four days ago. I was 15 and was turning 16 in a few days. I had a boyfriend of almost two years. We were in love. He was always there for me. He was the sweetest (strait) guy I had ever met. My parents had split up a couple years ago and my dad moved to Maine. I was living with my mom. We were happy. Everything was fine.

I hadn’t heard from my dad in a while so I decided to call him. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. Ring… Ring… “Hello?” my dad’s girlfriend picked up. “Hi is Dusty there?” I asked. “Who is this?” she demanded. “His daughter, Liz,” I told her. “Oh… I didn’t want you to find out this way,” she said. “Find what out?” I asked worried. “Find out that your father died yesterday,” she started crying. “No,” I whispered. “I’m sorry. Bye,” She hung up.

My mom looked at me as I hung up the phone. “What’s wrong?” she asked seeing that I was crying, “Dad… died yesterday,” I sobbed running to my room with the phone. I put on some depressing music and cried. I couldn’t stop. I was so sad. I hardly ever got to see him. I saw him, maybe, twice a year. It really sucked.

After about an hour of crying non-stop, I told myself I had to call my boyfriend, I knew that he would be able to help calm me down. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Ring… Ring… “Berger King, What’s your beef?” He laughed. “Hi,” I chocked out through my crying. “What’s wrong, Liz?” he asked. “My dad… he… he… died yesterday,” I answered. “I’m sorry,” He said. “Don’t be,” I told him. “Do you want me to come over?” He inquired. “Please,” I replied. “I’ll be there in five minutes,” He said. “Ok,” I hung up the phone and went outside to wait for him.

He pulled up, parked his car, and ran over to me. He sat down and put his arms around me in an embrace. I just kept crying, I couldn’t stop. “It’ll be ok,” He tried to comfort me. “No it won’t,” I cried. I sat there crying in his arms of a while, then I looked up at him. “Thank you,” I told him. “For what?” he asked. “Being here for me,” I answered. “Anytime,” he sighed. I gave him a kiss and he kissed be back. I smiled at him and he forced himself to smile back. He had to leave around seven, he didn’t tell me why though, and he just said he couldn’t tell me. I thought that was a little weird, but ignored it.

The next day was pretty normal, other than the fact that I cried all day long and had to tell a million people that my dad had died. When I got home all I did was sit in my room and listen to my depressing music. I refused to eat anything all day. My mom was worried but tried not to act it. I told her that if anyone called to tell them I didn’t want to talk right now. No matter who it was. I was to depressed to talk to anyone.

The day after that was another bad day for me. It started out normal. School was normal. Everything was normal, except that I still wouldn’t eat, but that’s another story. My boyfriend drove me home like normal. Then everything stopped being so normal. “Liz, we have to talk,” my boyfriend said as we pulled into my driveway. “Talk,” I told him after we got out of the car.

“Liz, I love you. I have always loved you and I always will love you, but I can’t be with you anymore,” he told me. “Why? Is there someone else?” I asked. “Yes,” he answered. “Who? And why are you telling me now? Why on our two year anniversary?” I demanded. “Jenny. I don’t know why now,” he replied. “My best friend? I can’t believe it,” I said. “I love you,” He yelled as I ran inside, to my room, with the phone. _“Jenny. Why me? I knew you liked him. I knew he liked you but he promised me that nothing would happen between you two. You bitch,”_ I thought to myself as I sat in my room crying.

Ring… Ring… “Hello?” Jenny picked up the phone. “Bitch,” I said. “Liz, I’m sorry. I didn’t want this to happen,” she tried to explain. “Why? Why me? I thought you were my best friend,” I yelled. “I am. I’m sorry,” She said. “You were,” I told he hanging up the phone. _“My life sucks. First my dad dies and now this. I hate it,”_ I thought to myself. I called some of my “people.” I had to end my life. They would be here in five minutes with my “item” that I had asked for. No questions asked. I sure was glad they wouldn’t ask why I wanted it. I walked outside as they pulled up. One guy got out, walked up to me, and handed me a brown paper bag. “Thanks,” I said. “Anytime,”’ He told me walking back to the car and driving away. _“Tomorrow,”_ I thought putting the bag in a draw. I fell asleep about an hour later.

I woke up around ten the next morning. It was a Saturday and luckily my mom had to work. I got a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Memory/Flashback/Retelling of my story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook myself back into reality. “It’s time,” I whispered. I held the gun to my head and got ready to pull the trigger. “Happy birthday to me,” I whispered.

**Bang!**


End file.
